User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:08, September 4, 2010 Your Userpage Why is your userpage an exact copy of an article you wrote? The userpage is for telling people about you :P Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Awww I totally love your story The Labyringth!!!! ~HyperHearts58! Phineas' girlfriend! •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*• Sorry about editing this post, I don't know how to reply to one yet :S x Anyways, thanks for my first review! I've just finished adding in a new chapter (YAYZ! :D x lol) and I hope you like it, and also, I know it's pretty corny but yeah, ;) I like corny, corny is okay, but I'm not a fan of mushy (Whaa? ;) x) so yeah, thanks for your nice comment, it has made me happy :D x LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ 23:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) xxx : You reply on the other person's talk page. Their signature SHOULD link to it. If it doesn't, it should only take two or three clicks to get there. ;) Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! NP! I never actually heard anyone (Except P&I) say I'm a popular girl ever! And EVERYONE calls me Hyper. So yah! You can call me taht! Nice to meet you LOVEMUFFIN! (Sorry I don't know how to that user name of yours XD) Is there anything I can call you?~Hyper Love!!! Let's rock this Island Paradise!!! Whoa! Awww That is so sa-weet of you! Thnx! ^_^ I haven't heard that since forever! ^_^ I can tell we're gonna be g8t friends!~Hyper Hey Millz!! Glad to see you're online! :D~Hyper n' More! Irish Great-Aunt Thing Hey, I would be related to them too. My last name is actually Flynn. Who's Ready to Party? 5:43 October 21, 2010 (UTC) :D Don't Worry I'm not mad at you! And yes I draw all my characters except for my edited Izzy's. Sorry I couldn't respond to you quickly! I'm doing my fridgen project right now....It seriously sucks! Anywasys! I saw all your pages! You're really good!!!~Hyper:I got the magic in mah! Phineas:Like it's a work of art! Isabella:Please Remember rememeber December! Ferb:Best of Both Worlds! Chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show! Phineas,Isabella,and Hyper:O.O Oh crud! I'm caught on the computer! Bye! You can still talk to me if you want! :D~Hyper:I put my hands up in the air sometimes saying ay-oh! Phineas:Monster Monster High! Monster High! Monster monster High! Isabella:Solo! Sooooloooooooo! Here we go! Cause I never though you could go soo low! Ferb:SHAKE IT UP! All:Umm ok? Ferb:-_- Why does the silent guy always have to get stared at for singing..... Hey! There is an opening for my page ARTTOHAHCBCE! Wanna join the party!?~Hyper Dialoge Hyper:You got it! Just enter and please only use your characters and yourself! Hype:I am not crazy a dilousinal!!! Hyper and Phineas:Riiiiiiigggggghhhht..... ~Hyper Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Nice to see you! :D Peace! Love! And Burgers! YOU JUST LOVE TO EMBARASS ME DON'T YOU! 23:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Avatar No but it does look like me minus the glasses thats why I got it....it's actually the girl from Shake It Up! ;D Peace! Love! And Burgers! YOU JUST LOVE TO EMBARASS ME DON'T YOU! 17:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm just dandy! I'm feeling awesome! Just making new pictures to upload tommorow or today! Even the comics for my new story "Hyper and The Curse Of The Dark Zniverse Mirror" IT'S SO COOL! :D ~FINAL EXAM! FINAL EXAM! gonna get ready! FOR THE FINAL EXAM!-Hyper Color Typing How do you get color in your words? It's sooo cool! I need to know! XD ~Hyper THNX! ' You're the best! ~Hyper hey! How Are You, LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ? Enjoy This Pic: Rusty here! (talk) 21:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Invite to your page YEAH! I'd love to!~Hyper Sure! I would love to join! I will join it later tonight. Thanks for inviteing me!!! ^-^ Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 21:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE INVITED! You're INVITED! TO The Hyperrific,Phintastic,Isabellistical,Ferbulous,Candawesome,Pierrmazing Obstical Couse Game Show Series!(Sorry I wasn't so clear before) You can start at 8:00 pm when everyone else joins! RE: Categories It's really quite simple. There are two ways you can do this. The first is to, simply, create an article named Category:CATEGORYNAME. Another way is to add the category, without first creating it, to an article, then clicking on said red link category, which will take you to an edit window, where all you have to do is give the category a short description, such as "These are the epically awesome people on the wiki" or "This is the category for characters that wear hats" or something like that. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 15:38, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :D Your userpage said that your going to come to the Glee wiki!!! :D I am an admin there!!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 18:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Signatures! ~ Tayami [[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ| I really hate when the bus doesn't stop for me. -.-" ]] ~Invader ŁÎMZim loves Mar! Zim loves Mar! ~Invader ŁÎMZIM Loves Nobody! Nobody but ZIM do I love! ~~*•L.M.•*~Oceanity! ~~*•L.M.•*~{CORNFLAKEZ!!! >_O} I'm fine thnx for asking! Just got done shopping with my mom! Guess what I got! I got a Phineas and Ferb: Holiday Favorites CD!!! XD AHHHH! EPICNESS! Hyper Z! Hyper Z: I perfer to be called REPYH, You pitsniffing,cotton picking,gold finding,ugly,Earth replacement of MEI! >:D 01:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) AND I MADE UP PIERRE! D:< Hyper Z! Hyper Z: I perfer to be called REPYH, You pitsniffing,cotton picking,gold finding,ugly,Earth replacement of MEI! >:D 01:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I think you might want to check your signature. It's not linking to your talk correctly. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{FINDERS!} 16:41, November 21, 2010 (UTC)